


Gravity Switch AU (Just an idea).

by wigga5002 (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Switch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wigga5002
Summary: A new fanfic idea. Human Bill takes the place of Dipper Pines (He is a normal human boy), while Alcor/Dipper (From the TAU) is in the place of Bill Cipher. And everyone around them is slightly differnt.





	Gravity Switch AU (Just an idea).

I had an idea for a Gravity Falls fandom. I don't know what I would call it but I’m thinking about Gravity Switch.  
Characters; Main Ten:  
Alcor Cipher: He’s the switch of Bill. He doesn't have the backstory that he has in the TAU, he was born a demon, but he does have the same personality as TAU Alcor. He enjoys interacting with humans and occasionally disguises himself as a human and becomes friends with Melba. He also likes teasing Bill. He has messy brown hair, glowing golden irises with black scarlas and elongated pupils. He normally wears a suit and tailcoat jacket with a floating top hat. He looks exactly like cannon Dipper in his human form. He’s also multidimensional and he sometimes makes comments about “another form” to Bill, but he doesn't show any hatred, he simply says it to unease him. Symbol is a star with one eye and bat wings.  
Bill Foley: He’s the switch of Dipper. He is very curious and has bipolar, this causes him to commonly have existential crisis. He likes animals but is a bad pet owner because he thinks that they should obey him, due to this, he punishes them when they don’t. This causes Melba to set them free when Bill is out exploring the nearby woods. He discovers jurnal three in a dream and finds the same place in the woods and ultimately becomes obsessed with it. He sometimes has dark thought when his “thought filter” (as Malba calls it) turns off, causing him to say amazingly scary things out loud. He has bright blonde hair and dies the underside of it black. He’s naturally lanky but has spent hours training and has built up quite a bit of muscle. He normally wears black jeans and plain yellow button downs (he doesn't find his super fancy style until he grows up). Symbol is a triangle with one eye.  
Melba Foley: She’s the switch of Mabel. Melba is Bill’s twin sister and best friend. She likes to play with dolls and stuffed toys, but they normally end up headless. She likes going out with her brother and exploring, but sometimes stays behind to free Bill’s new pet that he probably discovered the day before. She is energetic but not as much as Mabel was, this is probably because she got sucked into Bill’s darker interests as a little girl. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She normally wears a black leather jacket with hot pink trim and knits her own fingerless gloves with different designs that match her skirt. Symbol is a falling star.  
Bradford Foley: He’s the switch of Stanford. He is the one that is pushed into the portal, he is very nerdy (perhaps more than the original Stanford) and is always chewing on something, gum, toothpick, pen, or even his own shirt. Symbol is a pen.  
Bradley Foley: He’s the switch of Stanley. Almost the same as Stanley, but is a lot more protective of the kids, causing them to have to sneak out of the house to explore the woods. Symbol is a waning crescent moon.  
Patricia Shreech: She’s the switch of Pacifica. She is super rich and the most popular person in town. She wears a lot of jewelry but is always wearing a certain ring with the initials of her mother on it because she died when Patricia was a little girl. She has long (probably fake) blonde hair and wears flowy outfits that tend to consist of light blues. Symbol is a ring.  
Phinnaeus McCooggie: He’s the switch of Fiddleford. He is crazy and founded the society of the bling eye. Almost exactly the same as Fiddleford, but he only leaves Bradford after the portal incident and he finally sees that a demon is possessing Bradford at night. He is a lot better of a friend to the kids even before he is healed from his amnesia. Symbol is a spectacle.  
Robin Virworth: He’s the switch of Robbie. Robin wants to be an adventurous and strong person, but he never has enough courage to go through with his own plans. He is eager for love but he is constantly dumped or rejected because of his constant unwillingness to do things that he planned to do. Symbol is a broken heart.  
Mindy Humphry: She’s the switch of Wendy. She is a lot less cool than Wendy, she almost always erupts when a customer asks her a question on one of her bad days (Which is almost everyday). Symbol is a flame.  
Georgie Gladiss: He’s the switch of Gideon. He has a crush on Melba and runs the Tent of Magic. He has the stone that Gideon had in the show and the only difference is that he never finds the second jurnal, but it is given to his father by Bradford when he his his research, and Georgie took it from out of his father’s room. Symbol is a square with one eye.  
Shaun Gonzalez: He’s the switch of Soos. Amazing handyman, loved board games, and instead of random questions about the universe that he asks in the cannon show, he proclaims weird things that tend to come true. They’re normally related to the next monster that Bill and Melba will find. Bill figures this out and takes most of Shauns remarks seriously, but it eventually puts the family in danger. Symbol is an exclamation point.  
Basic Plot:   
Same as the cannon show with a few twists that you would expect from these characters, but the story is generally sadder.

 

Note: I do not consider this a TAU since the point of the TAU is that Dipper transforms into a demon and learns to cope, leaning on his human friends for help. In this AU, Alcor was born/hatched a demon and simply has human friends because he likes them.  
It is not the Reverse AU either since the characters are almost the name except for Bill and Dipper switch places.

I probably won't write a story about this because it’s hard for me to write sad stories. So I’ll leave it up to you guys and see if it becomes popular or not. 

 

~Wigga5002, “B̵̢̢̙̻͙̭̙̩̣̠̦̞̈̂̈́̎͆͂͘͜͝ữ̵̞̯̭̰͚̹̞͕̥͕͓̲͌͋̓̎͋̒̄̽̐h̸̡̨̨̦̣̬̳͚̺̭̗̹͚̾̌̑̌͜ ̷̨͇̮̲̟̫̉́̉̊̅͌͊̇͑̂̕͠b̵̦͕͎̰͊y̵̡̺̯̥̫̩̪̟͉̠͉̲͕̱̍͋ͅe̵̢̧̡̫̖͈̫̪̤̠̩̲͐̄͐͌͠͝”  
P.S. Y'all can choose what the side characters are like since I’m out of my imagination fluid. (Snape can't make it for me anymore if you know what I mean)


End file.
